Extinguished Flame
by Stunsail
Summary: This is a sequel to Petrova Fire. When Elijah returns with the lovely Elizabeth, Klaus is in a bit of strife when after breaking the curse he can't transform, The vampire he sacrificed is not so dead. What will Elijah's reaction to finding out this information be? And who is Elizabeth and what connection does Elizabeth have to Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to Petrova Fire. I just couldn't let it be. I did consider it though, thought you might not love it enough to continue reading. This will explore not only Kalijah but my Klaus/OC coupling that I might be a little addicted to writing about. This will be centered around Katherine/Elijah (because lets face it, I'm super in love with them... and Daniel Gillies)**

**_Extinguished Flame_**

**_1. I Found A Way_**

Elizabeth was staring at Klaus, and Klaus was standing over Maddox's body, blood dripping from his mouth still and growling slightly. "Come on Niklaus!" Elizabeth noted, taking a step away from the wall and yet not really towards him.

She had never really been scared of Niklaus, but she knew he was dangerous, especially since he was this ticked off. "Now you get to do it allll over again" she said, trying to cheer him up, although she'd really doubted it would work. Especially since she wasn't entirely sure that Elena had survived, though from what Elijah had said, she had found a way.

Klaus turned to glare at her a little, forcing Elizabeth's smile to broaden "Stop being so grumpy darling" she said, taking another step around the room, this one angled slightly more in his direction. Klaus's face relaxed a little when she said 'darling' although not much, he was still fuming. A sight with Elizabeth had to admit, was kind of a turn on. Klaus and her had always been special friends, like real special friends.

He made her laugh and he trusted her, which apparently was a rare thing. Elizabeth had earned his trust, she'd spent years helping him follow Tatia's bloodline for him and eventually track down Katerina. And it was also her that tipped him off about Katerina having a baby.

* * *

Klaus looked at her for a long time, he could practically feel the waves of anger radiating off of him. Katerina was not dead, Maddox had protected her. Now he had no witch, no doppelgänger and no vampire.

Klaus turned away and went to find a stake from in the history teachers draw, the second Elizabeth saw it her face turned cautious and she took several steps back, pressing herself against the wall. How she could even think he'd use it on her was astounding.

She was the one person in the world he _didn't _want to kill. Elizabeth had always been there in the moments that mattered most to Klaus. She was there when everything decent was happening to him, and even when the bad things were happening. She was reliable and she was the only vampire Klaus didn't regret turning.

_Flashback – When Klaus met Elizabeth_

Klaus was walking down the streets of London, completely bored and yet mildly entertained at the sounds he could hear coming from upstairs of the building that was beside him, he looked up as the man's grunting continued.

He couldn't hear anything from his female companion, which made him think that perhaps the man was alone. Klaus continued walking but several minutes later he found himself back at the same house, the grunting had stopped but there was yelling now.

A girl was yelling, screaming at him about money and it was then that Klaus realised that this intimacy he had stumbled upon was an act of prostitution and nothing more than that. He smirked a little and then he heard the door and looked to see a woman coming out of it, wearing a beautiful dress which showed her bust nicely.

His eyes gazed over her entire body, her clear as ice blue eyes and her frizzed and yet completely incredible long blonde curls which reminded Klaus of the lions manes he saw. She was skinny and her breasts where a rather appropriate size and were visible at the top of her dress which flowed easily over her hips and caressed her waist perfectly. Her skin was perfection and she smelled of apricots and roses.

Klaus must have been staring because she smiled at him sweetly "Looking for some fun?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side. Klaus smirked a little and nodded, offering her his hand. She looked at it for a long time, as if she was deciding whether to take it or not, she did take it though and he lead her back to his home and then bedroom. She looked around the room and smiled a little, revealing her perfect teeth parting through her beautiful pink lips.

The girl looked back at him "It's $50 for my services" she said calmly, her voice very soft and beautiful. Klaus nodded moving over to her and gently brushing her hair out of the way of her corset strings and began untying them slowly, leaning in to smell and kiss her neck. He took in a breath and her sweet smell filled his lungs, she was the best smelling human he'd found in years. Klaus got the outer layer of her dress off and then her corset also, leaving her just in her stockings.

He crouched down in front of her and caught a glimpse of her face, she was a little surprised – by what Klaus wasn't sure, but she was – and her mouth made a perfect o shape. He smiled a little and rolled her stocking down her smooth and rather long legs, he leant in and kissed her inner thigh, smelling the sweet artery located just below her smooth skin.

He got her stockings off, leaving her naked and he gazed over her body. That was when he found the bruises. He looked into her eyes "What's your name?" he asked her gently, taking her shoulders and compelling her. "Elizabeth Wilkins" she said softly, looking back into his eyes.

He stopped compelling her and sat her on the bed, removing his own clothes and laying her back on the bed, lying on top of her and kissing her neck gently, his hands massaging her sides.

His hands reached her hips and she let out a soft moan before Klaus even went near her opening, but this moan was like a key unlocking the door, it gave him permission and access to her, and he took it.

_Present day._

Elizabeth was watching him curiously, he looked completely absorbed by his thoughts. "I need to find Katerina" he told her, leaving the room quickly. Elizabeth stared at the door, confused. Niklaus never told her what he was doing. Ever. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, raiding the cupboards to find any sort of alcoholic beverage. How Elijah could drag her here and then just dump her with Niklaus was horrid.

Of course, he did think his girlfriend was dead. Which in itself was truly amusing to Elizabeth, Katherine's manipulation had worked wonders yet again. When Maddox made the mistake of letting Niklaus know what he'd done, it became all too clear to Klaus why he was not able to turn into a wolf. Elizabeth sighed and found a bottle of bourbon in the cupboard above the fridge, she smiled triumphantly and sat on the couch, crossing her legs and opening the bottle, taking a big drink.

She was about to lay back on the couch when the door opened and Elijah burst in. "Oh come to join the party?" she asked him, standing up and smiling at him sweetly. "Where is he?" Elijah asked her, the pain and anger clear on his face. Elizabeth shrugged "How am I supposed to know, I'm here for you remember?" she said with a small smile on her face.

He let out a small growl "Where is he Elizabeth?" he repeated, his voice calm despite his obvious pain. Elizabeth's smile faded, "You really loved her didn't you 'Lijah?" she muttered, staring at him really sympathetically. Elijah looked at her for a long time before nodding once, his focus dropping to the ground.

Elizabeth sigh and moved over to put a hand on his shoulder "He went to find her… he needs her body for something" she told him – which was partially true, he needed her and he was looking for her. Just not her body.

* * *

**I know, this was mostly Elizabeth based, but next chapter, Elijah finds a way. :) :) :) **

**PLEASE review if you love me :) Or you know, you can even review if you hate me. Just review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_2. The Lions Roar_**

Klaus stood, a fair distance away from the Salvatore boarding house. He could hear their voices inside. Damon and Stefan talking about their past lover; "I mean we always knew the day would come.. she was bound to die" Damon said, causing Klaus to raise his eyebrow. Of course he'd agreed with Damon, Katerina was a loose cannon, she constantly was doing foolish things to save her own skin and one day the people she'd alienated would come back for her.

And Klaus was on his way back for her. Klaus took a step towards the house as Stefan spoke "She's really gone" he muttered rather quietly, almost as if he actually missed her. Then he heard Damon sigh "Yep. She's really gone" he said, shifting his weight a little. "Poor Elijah" Stefan then said and Klaus frowned.

His brother's love for Katerina was entirely his fault, Klaus would not allow himself to feel the guilt of what he was about to do. He took another step towards the house before something hit him and he was flying towards a tree.

Klaus looked up at his attacker, freezing when he saw who it was. "Kol?" he stuttered, getting up quickly and feeling a pain in his side, not even noticing Rebekah there "Hello Nik" she said, twisting the dagger that was sticking into him. Klaus winced in pain, moving to throw her away when he felt a hand grab his throat, pushing him back into the tree. He stared into Finn's eyes, completely terrified of his family in those moments.

And then Elijah appeared, right in front of him, glaring. "Elijah" he managed to choke out, staring into his brothers eyes before he jammed a stake into his heart – temporarily killing him.

* * *

Elijah looked down at the body of his brother, glaring. "Thank you" he said to his family, who were all slowly gathering and preparing to go back to Elijah's house. Rebekah was staring at him "How come you all knew he killed mother, but you never told me" she said – a little hurt. Elijah looked up at her and sighed "Because, it only hurt you 'Bekah" Finn said, standing beside his sister. Kol to was looking at Niklaus's body, a small smirk on his face as he looked back to Elijah.

Elijah looked at Kol also, swallowing a little "I'll meet you all back home… there's business here. I need to attend to" he told them, Finn nodded taking his sisters hand and pulling her away, despite Rebekah's complaints. Kol stayed, looking at Elijah "I'm sorry" he muttered to him, watching him close. Elijah raised his eyebrow, knowing that Kol knew, but unsure how. "Elizabeth told me" he said simply with a shrug "To get me to help you".

Elijah nodded, Kol had always liked Elizabeth, they'd been friends and he'd always listen to her. Kol was a confusing character – he loved his family as much as Elijah did, but he'd willingly betray Niklaus for Elijah. Kol looked at him for a while longer before turning and walking towards the house.

Elijah sighed and turned back to the boarding house, the two Salvatore brothers now standing out the front, looking at him. Apparently they'd heard the debacle and had thought to investigate. Elijah walked up to them "We need to bury her now" was all he said.

He saw Damon and Stefan exchange a look before walking into the house with him and up into the room that Katerina was in. Elijah paused as he always did when he reached the door, opening it and gasping loudly at what he saw.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in Elijah's lounge, a glass of wine in her hand. Rebekah and Finn were home and Kol was just walking through the door when Rebekah spoke. "Why did Elijah want to stake Nik? What did he need to do?" she asked, looking up at Eli from her position on the couch.

Elizabeth looked at her for a while, unsure whether she should answer. But then Kol did. "Because he killed someone Elijah needed alive, and he needed to bury their body before Nik could use it" he said, skipping over all the important details – such as Elijah loved Katerina, and she wasn't really dead.

Not that anyone knew that. Elizabeth took a sip from her wine, Finn and Rebekah both looking at her curiously. Rebekah stood up and picked up the bottle that Elizabeth had placed on the coffee table. "So why is the common whore here then Kol?" she asked, looking at her brother.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, interested to see Kol's reply. "Elijah sent for her, something about Niklaus needing saving" he said, letting his eyes rest on Elizabeth.

She gave him a small, yet dazzling, smile and took a step towards him. "Saving or… distracting" Elizabeth said, looking at Rebekah "I'm not too sure which one" she finished, giving her a small smirk.

Rebekah had always hater her, just like Sage. She thought they were both common whore's, difference was Sage never actually was a prostitute. Elizabeth was. Niklaus had always hated Sage too, thought she was far too common and never one mentioned to Elizabeth anything positive about her, whereas Niklaus obviously thought there was something in Elizabeth worth saving.

She was certain that it originally was that she'd go with him and be his vampire sex toy for all eternity, and in some ways that's exactly what she was. But Elizabeth knew there was something more between them. Or for her, there was something more for her. She loved him.

* * *

Elijah slammed Damon against the wall, his hand tight around his throat – Stefan too shocked to move. "Where is she!?" he spat in Damon's face, completely astounded that Katerina was not in the bed like he'd expected.

Damon hissed "I don't know! One minute she was there, the next she was gone it was like magic!" he managed to wheeze out, causing Elijah's grip to loosen.

"Magic" he exclaimed in a whisper "Of course". Katerina's body was not there because someone was protecting her with magic, she always had several witches looking out for her, surely someone was trying to protect her – to bring her back just like they'd done with his mother's body.

Elijah's hand let go of Damon's throat entirely, and he fell to the fall, coughing a little as Stefan moved to help him up. Elijah walked out of the room, now set on finding whatever witch/warlock had protected Katerina's body, he needed to know where she was. He needed to find her. He loved her.

* * *

Katherine woke with a gasp, completely astounded with the fact that she was alive. She was lying in the middle of a white room, there was nothing on the walls and no windows. She sat up and looked around, noting that she had changed clothes, she was wearing a dress and she absently wondered about who had changed her.

The main thought on her mind however, was who had saved her. She didn't expect to be alive at all, and being alive and in such a strange atmosphere only made her worry more. It was then that the door opened and a man walked in, it took her a while to recognise him but then she realised. Maddox.

He smiled at her as soon as he saw her alive. It looked like all the flirting had paid off, he'd saved her life. But she was hungry, really hungry. He walked over to her to caress her face gently and she wondered what ever gave him the idea he could touch her like that.

She smiled a little and then hissed, allowing her fangs to burst out of her gums, biting into his neck savagely and draining him dry. She gave a satisfied smile when his body dropped to the ground "Thanks" she muttered, stepping over his body and walking out the door he'd come through, which lead outside.

* * *

Elijah knew where he had to go, Niklaus's witch would be able to help him, so he went to where he thought the witch lived and nearly crashed into a person walking out of the front door.

"Oh, sorr-" his voice caught in his throat when he realised who he was crashing into. "Katerina?" he muttered, his eyes looking over her, taking in the amazing image of her in the dress he'd changed her into.

She cracked a smile before basically jumping on him, hugging him as tight as possible. Elijah hugged her back just as tightly, pressing his lips to the top of her head and holding her close. He simply couldn't believe that she was alive, and clearly healthy.

She reached up and kissed him passionately, tangling her hand in his hair – they had a lot of time to make up for, and they weren't wasting anymore.

* * *

**So, please review! :)**


End file.
